gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Stadt der Engel
|Nächste= }} Die Stadt der Engel ist die elfte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Die Gleeks reisen in den Westen L.A.s zu den Nationals, wo sie ihre Performance Finn zu Ehren widmen und auf ihren Hauptkonkurrenten, Throat Explosion, treffen. Da Blaine am meisten vertraut mit ihrem Leadsänger, Jean Baptiste ist, ist er der erste, der dessen psychologischer Kriegsführung zum Opfer fällt. Wills Rat befolgend, schreitet Sam ein und versammelt die Truppe. Während er scheinbar in der Lage ist, Führer zu sein, ist sein eigener, ansteckender Optimismus, bedroht, als er einen seiner Glücksbringer verliert. Unterdessen bieten Burt und Carole inspirierende Worte im Auftrag ihres verstorbenen Sohnes an und freuen sich darauf, die Nationals-Erfahrungen mit Finns Freunden zu teilen, in der Hoffnung, dass es liebevolle Erinnerungen an ihn zurückbringt, doch ist der Verlust noch immer schmerzvoll. Wenn Ryder erfährt, dass eine enttäuschte Marley das Songschreiben aufgegeben und entschieden hat, den Glee Club im Guten zu verlassen, ziehen er und Jake die Hilfe eines ehemaligen Gleeks heran, welcher einige Erfahrung mit Bitternis hat. Handlung Am Anfang der Episode wird Sam in Wills Büro gerufen. Sam denkt, Will wolle ihm sagen, dass er mehr für die Nationals tun solle, doch er will mit ihm über den verstorbenen Finn Hudson sprechen, da dieser der Leiter der New Directions war und dass Finn Sam zu seinem Nachfolger gemacht hat. Sam denkt, dass er nicht in Finns Fußstapfen treten kann, doch Will ermutigt ihn, sodass er beginnt, an sich zu glauben. Sie werden von Tina in den Chorraum gerufen. Burt und Carole Hummel besuchen die New Directions und planen, sie zu den Nationals in Los Angeles zu begleiten. Sie sprechen mit dem Glee Club darüber, dass es für Finn großartig war, im letzten Jahr die Nationals gewonnen zu haben, dass es ihm aber am wichtigsten war, Spaß zu haben. Dann reisen sie nach L.A. und machen eine Sightseeing-Tour, während sie I Love L.A. singen. thumb|left|Jean Baptiste konfrontiert die New DirectionsAls sie in ihrem Hotel einchecken wollen, kommt Mercedes herein und kurz darauf auch die Gegner der New Directions: Throat Explosion, die im selben Hotel bleiben wie die New Directions. Jean Baptiste, der Leadsänger, versucht sofort, Blaine einzuschüchtern. Sam schaltet sich ein und stellt sich als der Leiter der New Directions vor. Jean erklärt großsprurig, dass Throat Explosion gewinnen werden und sie gehen. Später kommt Ryder in Marleys Hotelzimmer und möchte wissen, warum sie ihren Facebook-Jobstatus von "Singer/Songwriter" auf "Unentschlossen" umgeändert hat. Marley erklärt, dass sie mit ihren Songs bei einigen Wettbewerben erfolglos war und dies als Zeichen sieht. Sie sagt auch, dass sie vorhat, den Glee Club nach den Nationals zu verlassen. thumbDie New Directions kommen in der Nacht in den Saal, in dem die Nationals stattfinden werden, um die Bühne kennen zu lernen. Sam versammelt alle um sich und erinnert sie daran, dass Finn ihnen versprochen hat, dass sie zusammen zu den Nationals fahren würden. Er nimmt Finns Gedenktafel aus seiner Tasche, wird dann jedoch von Throat Explosion unterbrochen, die ebenfalls in den Saal wollen. Jean Baptiste will die New Directions rauswerfen, doch als er Finns Bild sieht und merkt, dass sie um ihn trauern, überlässt er ihnen den Saal für die Nacht. Er stellt jedoch klar, dass er beim Wettkampf keine Gnade walten lassen wird. Am nächsten Morgen hilft Burt Sam, eine Fliege zu binden. Tina und Carole sind ebenfalls anwesend. Während sie sich über verschiedenes unterhalten, macht Carole eine Bemerkung, dass sie wenigstens noch am Leben sind. Tina und Carole entschuldigen sich beide sofort, doch Burt bittet Sam und Tina zu gehen. Carole erklärt Burt, wie schmerzlich es für sie ist, mit Finns Freunden zusammen zu sein und Burt bietet ihr an, nach Lima zurück zu gehen. Carole stimmt schließlich zu. Ryder versucht, mit Jake zu reden, doch der wehrt ab, da Ryder versucht hat, Marley zu bekommen, kurz nachdem sie und Jake sich getrennt hatten. Ryder sagt, dass er Jake noch immer als Freund sieht. Während Jake sich anzieht, erzählt Ryder ihm, dass Marley den Glee Club verlassen und das Songschreiben aufgeben will. Er schlägt Jake vor, Mercedes zu holen, damit diese mit Marley spricht. thumb|leftIm Bus, der die New Directions zum Veranstaltungsort bringen soll, bemerkt Sam, dass Finns Gedenktafel fehlt und beschuldigt sofort Throat Explosion, sie gestohlen zu haben. Jean Baptiste versucht, Sam zu provozieren, indem er sagt, dass die besten Sänger der New Directions ihren Abschluss gemacht haben und ein Bild von Finn das nicht ändern wird. Sam will ihn schlagen, doch Blaine hält ihn davon ab. Blaine versichert ihm, dass sie auch ohne Finns Bild gewinnen können. Im Bus hält Sam dem Glee Club eine anfeuernde Rede, dass Finn auch so bei ihnen ist. In dem Theater, wo die Nationals stattfinden, werden die Juroren vorgestellt: Jackée Harry, Joanna Rohrback und Marlee Matlin. The Amazonians treten als erste auf und singen Vacation. Man sieht währenddessen, wie Burt und Carole das Hotel verlassen. Als zweite singen Throat Explosion Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars. Kurz vor dem Auftritt der New Directions bemerkt Sam, dass Burt und Carole nicht gekommen sind. Sie kommen schließlich jedoch doch, während Will den Kids Mut für ihren Auftritt macht. Carole sagt, dass sie eingesehen hat, dass ihr Sohn enttäuscht gewesen wäre, wenn sie den Glee Club nicht unterstützt hätte. Im Gegensatz zu Will, der die Kids vorher davon überzeugen wollte, auf der Bühne vor allem Spaß zu haben, hält Carole sie dazu an, alles zu geben, um zu gewinnen. thumbTina und Blaine beginnen mit More Than A Feeling, danach singen die New Directions America. Zum Schluss singen die Abgänger I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For und Carole sagt, dass dies einer von Finns Lieblingssongs war. Während der Performance erinnern sich die New Directions an ihn und man sieht ihn in einigen Flashbacks. Nach dem Auftritt bemerkt Will, dass Sam sich nicht mit den anderen freut, sondern melancholisch in einer Ecke sitzt. Will versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass er sein bestes gegeben hat. Marley geht nach draußen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Mercedes kommt zu ihr und sagt ihr, dass sie nicht aufgeben soll, Songs zu schreiben. Mercedes erzählt ihr, dass ihre Songs auch oft abgewiesen wurden, dass sie aber nie aufgegeben hat und auch Marley ihre Träume nicht aufgeben solle, da ihre Songs gut seien. Marley wundert sich, woher Mercedes darüber Bescheid weiß, dass ihre Songs abgelehnt wurden und sie antwortet, dass sich Jake und Ryder wirklich um sie sorgen und es Mercedes erzählt haben. Dann werden die Gewinner der Nationals verkündet. Zur großen Enttäuschung der New Directions werden sie nur zweite und Throat Explosion siegen. Zurück in Lima hängt Sam Finns Bild zurück an seinen Platz und erzählt, dass ein Mitglied von Throat Explosion es gestohlen hatte, ohne dass Jean Baptiste es wusste. Während die New Directions ihre Trophäe aufstellen, bedauern sie, dass sie nicht gewonnen haben, vor allem da sie für Finn gewinnen wollten. Carole und Burt stellen jedoch klar, dass sie immerhin der zweitbeste Glee Club des Landes sind und trösten sie über die Niederlage hinweg. thumb|left|Sue verbietet schweren Herzens den Glee ClubWill wird in Sues Büro gerufen, die gerade Roz Washington zum Sieg der Cheerios bei deren Nationals gratuliert. Sue eröffnet Will, dass sie erwogen hat, den Glee Club nicht zu streichen, dass es aber viele erfolgreichere Clubs gebe und sie keine Wahl habe. Es scheint Sue zu Wills Überraschung wirklich leid zu tun, den Glee Club streichen zu müssen und sie erinnert ihn daran, was er alles erreicht hat. Im New Yorker Spotlight Diner verkündet Kurt Rachel und Santana, dass die New Directions die Nationals verloren haben und der Club gestrichen wird, was sie ziemlich schockt. Verwendete Musik *'I Love L.A.' von Randy Newman, gesungen von Will Schuester und New Directions-Jungs *'Vacation' von The Go-Go's, gesungen von The Amazonians *'Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars' von Styx/OneRebublic, gesungen von Throat Explosion *'More Than A Feeling' von Boston, gesungen von New Directions *'America' von Neil Diamond, gesungen von New Directions *'I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For' von U2, gesungen von New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Skylar Astin' als Jean Baptiste *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Romy Rosement' als Carole Hudson *'NeNe Leakes' als Roz Washington *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Brad Ellis' als Brad *'Marlee Matlin' als sie selbst *'Jackée Harry' als sie selbst *'Joanna Rohrback '''als sie selbst *'Amanda Balem''' als New Directions Mitglied *'Montana Efaw' als Throat Explosion Mitglied *'Jack Jason' (Marlees Dolmetscher) als er selbst *'Christina Carlisi' als Hotelangestellte *'Neil Haskell' als Dolph *'Barry Livingstone' als Manager Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 2.34 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Dies ist die dritte Showchorwettbewerbs-Episode, in der berühmte Persönlichkeiten in der Jury sitzen. Die ersten Male waren Triumph oder Trauer? und And the winner is.... **Das ist das erste Mal, dass die Jury nur aus Frauen besteht. *Skylar Astin, der in dieser Episode einen Gastauftritt hat, ist nach Lea Michele, Jonathan Groff, Jenna Ushkowitz und Phoebe Strole das fünfte Castmitglied, das zum Originalcast von "Spring Awakening" gehört hat. *Amanda Balen und Montana Efaw, Lady GaGas aktuelle Tänzerinnen, haben in dieser Episode einen Gastauftritt. Amanda spielt eine der drei Cheerios, die mit den New Directions auftreten und Montana spielt ein Mitglied von Throat Explosion. *In dieser Episode sollte eigentlich ein selbstgeschriebener Song vorkommen, jedoch wurde er herausgeschnitten oder gar nicht erst gefilmt. *Mit dieser Episode ist Mercedes die einzige der Absolventen, die bei allen Wettkampfauftritten der New Directions war. *Die Episode enthält den ersten und einzigen Wettbewerb der fünften Staffel, was es zur einzigen mit nur einem Wettbewerb macht. *In einigen Rückblenden ist Lauren Zizes zu sehen, was somit ihr erster Auftritt in der fünften Staffel ist. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass man jemanden sieht, wie er an den Nationalskostümen der New Directions näht. In diesem Fall ist es Carole, zuvor war es Tina in Menschliche Requisite. *Das ist die erste Nationals-Episode, in welcher Jesse St. James nicht auftaucht. *Während man in And the winner is... Brittany und Santana in Chicago in ihren Cheerios-Uniformen gesehen hat, trägt Kitty ihre in L.A. nicht, obwohl sie ein Mitglied ist. *Das ist die erste und einzige Nationalsepisode, in der Jesse St. James nicht erscheint. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5